You Know I Hate You, Right?
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: When the gang rescues Orihime, a party is obviously in order and six little fairies get invited, as well. When the party’s over and one fairy thinks he can get a moment to himself, he’s joined by the fairy, who always likes to prove him wrong. Tsun’ou


Ahh! The Shun Shun Rikka need their own character selection thing. Come on. I can't be the only one who thinks that Tsubaki and Shun'ou make a cute couple. If I am, then why are you reading this? Oh, you're a fan of my stories? Oops. Well, just bear with me. I think this will be a cute little thing and I hope you agree. So, Disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, the Shun Shun Rikka would do more and kick more ass! When they're two inch tall fairies, I'm not entirely sure how, though.

* * *

A _ding-dong_ on the door had Orihime rushing toward it. She opened the door and giggled at the array of people behind it: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, and Chad.

"Hi, guys!" Orihime shouted. "Come on in!"

"Yo, Inoue."

"Hello, Inoue-san."

"Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Good afternoon, Inoue."

"…"

Orihime closed the door behind Chad and everyone headed for the living room. They all looked around since this was their first time seeing Orihime's apartment. It was very small, but they shouldn't have expected much since she lived alone.

"So, who's ready for a party?" Orihime laughed.

"I brought the cake," Ichigo informed, holding up a large box.

"_We_ brought ice cream," Renji said, putting an arm around Rukia. Rukia shook her head at the rivalry the two shared.

"I have bread and red anko bean paste," Ishida notified.

"Wow! I wanted to get that, but I didn't have time to run to the store! Ishida-kun, you always know what to do," Orihime gushed.

Ishida wanted to do the 'blush/adjust-glasses' thing, but his hands were full, so he'd settle for blushing. Everyone looked to the silent giant, who held up a couple of Tupperware containers.

"Sushi."

"Yummy. I love sushi, especially with pepper and cinnamon."

Everyone just looked at her before shuddering in unison. They could take on Aizen, his evil army of Arrancar, and thousands of Hollows, but there would never be a day when one of them could handle Orihime's cooking.

All of the food was set up on the dining room table alongside the rest of Orihime's strange concoctions. Orihime handed everyone a party hat and poured them all a glass of milk and juice. They all stared at it, feeling sick to their stomachs, when Orihime raised her glass. Just as she was about to start her toast, Ishida asked a question.

"Inoue-san, what are those thimbles for?"

Orihime looked at the thimbles on the table and gasped. "I almost forgot. Thank you, Ishida-kun."

Orihime poured her mixture into the thimbles, then put her hands to her hair clips. After a second, all the Shun Shun Rikka came forth from her hair clips and started to float around.

"What's up, Orihime-san?" Shun'ou giggled, floating upside down.

"Besides us," Lily chuckled.

"Well—" Orihime was cut off Tsubaki punching her cheek. "Ow! Tsubaki-kun, what was that for?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: Never call us out when you don't need us!" Tsubaki roared, grabbing her hair.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Orihime shouted, running around.

"Tsubaki, let her go!" three fairies shouted as the other two floated on the sidelines in silence.

Everyone else just watched the scene before them, truly shocked at the fact that this was supposed to be normal for them. During the running, Orihime accidentally hit the table and sent the milk-juice drink up in the air. Then everything seemed as though it were in slow motion. The drink fell out of the pitcher and then came down on the Shun Shun Rikka. It returned to normal speed as the Shun Shun Rikka fell to the ground.

"Omigod!" Orihime bent down as Tsubaki released her hair. "Guys, are you okay?!"

Lily sat up and flew up to Tsubaki. She glared at him before she took her hair out of its buns and rung her hair out on top of his head.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

"That was for getting us wet and not getting wet yourself," Lily explained.

Hinagiku began to shake himself rapidly while Ayame just sat down on the ground. She looked at her dress and whimpered. Baigon stood up but no one could really tell how he felt. Shun'ou flew up to Tsubaki and smacked his forehead.

"Tsubaki, look at what you've done!" Shun'ou yelled. "Why do you always attack her?"

"She deserves it," Tsubaki answered bluntly.

Shun'ou huffed when Lily grabbed the ribbon holding up her topknot and took it out. Screaming, Shun'ou glared at Lily with her squinty eyes.

"Lily, give me back my ribbon," Shun'ou demanded.

"Your hair will never dry if you keep it in that topknot. Besides, you look so cute without it," Lily gushed.

"My ribbon!" Shun'ou hissed.

"Okay, okay, don't get your non-existent panties in a bunch," Lily laughed as Shun'ou snatched her ribbon back.

Shun'ou attempted to put her hair back into a topknot, but just when she thought she had it, it fell apart.

"We'll work on that later, Shun'ou-chan," Orihime comforted her.

"Okay." Shun'ou's eyes landed on the attacking fairy, who was staring at her. "Tsubaki, staring is very rude."

"Since when do I care about manners? You look freakish," Tsubaki informed.

"You're so sweet," Shun'ou laughed.

"Enough arguing. I'll get some more milk juice and you all talk," Orihime said before she headed to the kitchen.

The Hollow slayers and the fairies all looked at each other before Ishida spoke.

"So…how are you all?"

"As fine as fairies stuck inside of hair pins can be," Tsubaki sneered.

"Tsubaki, why must you always be so rude?" Hinagiku asked.

"I'm that stupid woman's never-shows-it mean side. That's why."

"I don't get how that works," Renji spoke up. The Shun Shun Rikka all looked up at him. "So each of you is a part of her personality?"

"Correct," Baigon said.

"Which parts?"

"You know, we're not even sure ourselves," Hinagiku answered truthfully.

"All we know is…we're all a part of Orihime-san and all together we are one," Ayame whispered.

"Oh, please! I'm not one with any of you!" Tsubaki shouted angrily. "I am me and I, that's it!"

"Tsubaki, calm down," Lily laughed.

"Screw off, Pinky!"

Lily gasped before she huffed. "That's it!" Just as Lily was about to go in for a tackle, Shun'ou stood in-between the two. "Move, Shun'ou."

"Lily, you're Orihime's spontaneity and joy. You aren't violent and you know it," Shun'ou said, not moving an inch.

Lily just looked at her until she sighed and sat down in the air. Shun'ou looked over at Tsubaki, who was expecting her to give him a lecture about not letting his anger control him or to calm down. He gasped when Shun'ou just turned her back to him without a word.

'_What the hell? Why didn't she say anything?'_

Tsubaki was about to yell at her when Orihime came back in with a sad expression.

"Sorry, guys. I'm all out of juice," Orihime whimpered.

"Oh, too bad." Renji's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"But luckily…" Orihime brought out a pitcher of… "…chocolate tea and tomato milk is still in!"

The group did their best to contain their vomit while most of the Shun Shun Rikka got all bright-eyed.

"Hooray!" Lily cheered. "That sounds awesome! I want some!"

"Okay, Lily-chan, but you all have to get cleaned up first," Orihime instructed, bringing out a towel.

She put it on the table and all of the fairies began to dry themselves off. When Tsubaki had finished, he took another look at the supposed leader of the Shun Shun Rikka. She was attempting to put her hair back, but it just wasn't working. Shun'ou sighed when she noticed Tsubaki staring at her. Before she could ask a question, he flew off.

The rest of the party was filled with talking, dancing, and tasting some of Orihime's weird concoctions. After a few hours, almost all of the Hollow slayers were knocked out from Orihime's cooking while Orihime and her fairies had just knocked themselves out from partying.

Late in the night, Tsubaki awoke to a pleasant feeling. Looking around to see what it was, he was shocked to see that he had been cuddling up to Shun'ou. Tsubaki stared at Shun'ou, who was still sleeping peacefully with a bright smile on her face. Tsubaki continued his staring before he got out of the hug.

He immediately regretted it when he felt a slight chill go through his body. Ignoring it, Tsubaki flew off not noticing the smile leave the blonde fairy's face. Tsubaki flew over to a window and sat down on the windowsill. Gazing up at the full moon, the tough fairy let out a sigh.

He was the part of Orihime that barely existed. Her rage, her violence, her murderous intent. Everything she hated, he was. He was even the part that hated her, the part that could only think of bad things about her. Is that why he was the only one who worked alone, the only one who would be destroyed? Was it because he was the only one Orihime didn't want?

"What's the point of living…if no one wants you?" Tsubaki whispered to the night air.

"…I want you."

Tsubaki gasped before he turned around and saw Shun'ou floating up to him. Taking a seat beside him, Shun'ou looked up at the moon.

"You may not believe it…but I want you. Well, I want you here."

He didn't hear her. All he was doing was staring at her. He wasn't used to seeing her without her topknot. It was strange. He hated to admit it but…she was pretty.

"Tsubaki, are you listening to me?" Shun'ou huffed.

"You say something?" Tsubaki mumbled.

Shun'ou growled before she flicked Tsubaki's forehead, snapping him out of his daze.

"What was that for?!" Tsubaki hissed.

"It was for not paying attention," Shun'ou laughed. "Now you know better."

Tsubaki just glared at her before he turned away. Shun'ou's smile fell as her gaze turned back to the full moon.

"It doesn't matter that you're her rage. She still cares about you," Shun'ou attempted to explain.

"Please. Because of her, I'm the only one who's worthless. I can't stand that. I can't stand her! I can't stand any of you, especially you!"

Tsubaki was expecting her to tell him not to say that kind of stuff because he didn't really mean it, but Shun'ou wasn't following his rules today.

"You're not the only one."

Eyes widening in shock, the black-clad fairy looked at the red-clad one as though she had grown another head. He didn't hear her right…right?

"What?"

"I can't stand me either. I love everyone else, but I hate myself," Shun'ou chuckled.

Tsubaki shook his head. "You don't mean that," Tsubaki whispered. That's what she normally said when he said something bad. He wasn't supposed to be saying it to her. What was going on?

"I do mean it. I hate myself because…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she bit her lip. "…I couldn't save you."

"What? What are you—?"

Tsubaki stopped talking when more tears poured out of Shun'ou's squinty eyes.

"I couldn't bring you back. You died because I wasn't strong enough. I'm supposed to be the strongest but I couldn't even keep you alive. Hachi-san said I could do it, but I didn't," Shun'ou continued to sob as she buried her face into her knees. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki. I'm so sorry."

Tsubaki kept staring at her before he shook his head.

Shun'ou was sinking deeper into depression. Why was she crying? She truly didn't know. After all, she wasn't Orihime's sadness, but that didn't stop her. Her crying came to an abrupt stop when she felt herself being pulled to her companion's side.

Shun'ou looked up at Tsubaki, who was giving her that harsh look he always gave her. She didn't know why, but it looked different…kinder.

"I'm not supposed to do this. I'm not supposed to be the one that makes others feel better. That's not who I am." Shun'ou's eyebrow rose in confusion before Tsubaki wiped a tear from her eye. "And you're not supposed to be sniveling. You're not a whiny crybaby like Ayame or an open book like Lily."

Shun'ou smiled at that. It just made her happy that Tsubaki was actually trying to make her feel better. He was doing a terrible job of it, but it was still sweet. Backing away from Tsubaki, Shun'ou gave him a big smile. Tsubaki scoffed and turned away.

"I want to see your smile."

Turning back towards Shun'ou, Tsubaki was shocked when he saw her closing in on him.

"What are you like without your scarf?" Shun'ou asked.

"I…I don't know," Tsubaki replied.

"Would you like to find out?" Shun'ou giggled.

Just as Shun'ou was about to reach for his scarf, Tsubaki smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he snarled.

Shun'ou smirked before she floated away from him. "Whatever, Camellia."

"What did you call me?" Tsubaki knew she did not just call him…

"Ca-mel-lia," Shun'ou enunciated.

"Why you—"

Shun'ou squealed as Tsubaki flew at her, ready to kick. Narrowly dodging it, Shun'ou stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" she taunted.

Tsubaki's eyes tensed as he prepared himself for the next attack.

"Get ready."

Tsubaki went in for another charge while Shun'ou just floated there patiently. A right punch was launched by Tsubaki but quickly countered by Shun'ou, who went in for a high-kick. Ducking down, Tsubaki took a hold of Shun'ou's wrist and forced her arm behind her back.

Shun'ou used her free hand to take a hold of Tsubaki's shoulder. She then bent forward and flipped with Tsubaki. The flip caused Tsubaki to lose concentration and release her arm. Shun'ou rolled her arm around for a second before she got into a stance. Tsubaki glared at her before he got into his stance as well. The two smirked before both charged in.

This had become a regular thing for them since they got back. They didn't see a reason why they couldn't use Orihime's fighting knowledge to have fun. Last time Tsubaki tried to attack Shun'ou, she ended up countering and the two had their very first fist fight. It was just something they liked to do.

Shun'ou gasped when Tsubaki blocked her axe kick with his arm. Chuckling softly, Tsubaki flipped her off his arm and grabbed her wings. Shun'ou floated motionlessly as Tsubaki's grip tightened.

"You know it's over when I have you by the wings," Tsubaki sneered.

Letting out a deep sigh, Shun'ou put her hand in her sleeve and started to wave it around as though she were waving a red flag.

"I surrender."

Tsubaki released her before he floated back over to the windowsill. Shun'ou followed him and the two looked back up at the moon.

"Why were we fighting again?" Tsubaki questioned.

"…I forgot," Shun'ou replied honestly.

The two sat inaudibly for a little while when Shun'ou giggled. Tsubaki looked at her as she grinned. "I don't hate you."

"Duh. You're not supposed to hate anything," Tsubaki retorted.

"You're right. You're hatred." Tsubaki looked down and Shun'ou continued. "And Ayame is kindness. Lily is joy. Hinagiku is responsibility. Baigon is inner strength."

"Then what are you?" Tsubaki questioned.

"…I don't know. I've never known."

"Well, it's obvious you're—"

"What? Everything I am, everyone else is. I don't really have an identity like the rest of you," Shun'ou sighed.

Tsubaki shut his mouth when she said that. Now, that he thought about it, she didn't. Shun'ou noticed his reluctance to speak so she eased the tension.

"Then I finally realized what I am."

He didn't show it but Tsubaki felt like his entire world was hanging on her next sentence.

"I'm cherry blossoms."

Tsubaki covered his eyes with his hand. She did not just say that.

"Ayame is iris. Lily is…lily. Hinagiku is daisy. Baigon is plum blossom. And you're…"

"Camellia," Tsubaki finished.

"I know you hate it because it's really girly, but the way I see it, if I call you all by flowers…then we all have identities." Shun'ou pointed to the moon and smirked. "Our own separate identities. So we're not one. We're many. So you don't need to have another temper tantrum."

Shun'ou was waiting for Tsubaki to scream at her about how she was annoying, but it was her turn to be shocked. Instead of yelling, Tsubaki silently ran his hand through her loose hair. Her face turned red, not from embarrassment but anger. She couldn't see him without his scarf, but he could run his hair through her never-loose hair! No way!

She turned her head toward him but no words came out. She couldn't say anything. What was she supposed to say when Tsubaki was just sitting there and without his scarf?

"Tsubaki, you—"

Tsubaki shut her up by covering her mouth with his. Shun'ou didn't know what to do. She wanted to return it, but she didn't know how. Kissing wasn't something she was familiar with. Tsubaki ended the kiss before he put his scarf back on.

Getting up, he held his hand out. "Well, we better go back to sleep. Who knows what kind of crap will happen tomorrow?"

Shun'ou just looked at him in shock before she covered her mouth and went into an uncontrollable giggling fit. She took his hand before she pouted.

"When will I see it again?"

"Not anytime soon. Take what you can get, Topknot," Tsubaki told her as he began to float off.

As she was carried off, Shun'ou relived those few seconds in her head again and again. "Then how can we kiss again?"

Tsubaki pulled her down to where they had originally been before he lay down on his side. Shun'ou lay down as well so the two were facing each other. Tsubaki scoffed before he turned his back to her.

"Kiss? What are you talking about? I'm hatred, rage. Kissing means love, which is something I do not feel, especially not for you."

Shun'ou smiled before she turned her back to his. "You're right. You and I? Kissing? Loving? How silly."

Tsubaki closed his eyes as Shun'ou attempted to go to sleep. Opening one eye, Tsubaki spoke.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You know…I hate you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Feeling's mutual."

"…Night, Topknot."

"Night, Camellia.

* * *

That's the end. I thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I love nice reviews--or constructive reviews--and faves. Bai-Bai!


End file.
